Missing, But Am I Missed?
by Ryoko Lover 4-ever
Summary: After one evening, Erika senses that she's not needed nor wanted anymore. So she runs away, but to where? Will she come back? And if she does...Will anybody know it's her? [Completed]
1. Runaway

**Couples:** Ikki/Erika, Ikki/Alex (You'll see what I mean later ^_^'), Koji/Karin, Medabee/Brass

Everyone is 2 years older than in the show...(Ikki, Erika, Koji, ect. are 12 instead of 10)

Baka = Idiot

**Missing...But Am I Missed ?  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever  
_I don't own Medabots._

**"Runaway"**

It was a cold, wet, December day. The kind of day that you should huddle up with some one special. Which...most couples took advantage of. Little kids, grown adults, old people...just stayed inside. But not the teenagers....they had a blast staying outside, mainly so they will get sick and not have to go to school the next day. But another reason was, one word, Robattleing......

The teenagers loved fighting....and what not a better way to do it. This story is no different for our group....But of course Ikki and Koji would LOVE to be inside huddling next to the fire with....Karin.

They paid no, I repeat NO, attention to the robattle before them. Instead they watched Karin's nose get redder, and asking if she felt sick or blah, blah, blah. Sumilidon and Medabee were the ones fighting....or at least they were. They stopped when they heard no more commands.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU 2 BAKA'S DOING! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING GOOD SHOTS HERE! AND I CAN'T IF YOUR MEDABOTS AREN'T FIGHTING...Even the Referee is starting to fall asleep. Come on...I WANT ACTION !" yelled Erika....it took awhile but she was able to snap them out of it...after about 10 min.

"Due to some *coughboringcough* events. I declare this robattle...OVER !" said the Referee "I need to lie down....been out here too long without a coat...or long-sleeves at that..." He then started...wobbling away...

"If you boneheads don't mind....I'm going to the 24 Hopmart" said Erika....but they were still paying attention to Karin.

"Give it up, Erika." replied Medabee "While it's cold and she's around...you don't have a chance of getting their attention or anything else for that matter."

She just grumbled.

"Hey, why don't we go to the 24 Hopmart. It's probably warm there and I'm freezing." said Karin all of a sudden.

Erika stood there....looking in shock...She said she was going there but they didn't listen....then Karin said it and they jumped for joy. After Karin said it...in a flash...they were gone....they left a very stunned Erika, Medabee, and Sumilidon, wondering how they could go that fast...

"I don't get it....Why does every boy like Karin ? Sure she might be rich but so are most of the boys that like her." Erika said flatly.

"Who knows why ? Maybe it's just a faze." replied Medabee

"What am I going to do ? I said I would have some action shots for the paper by TOMORROW !" she was becoming distraught.

"This is my BIG chance."

The Tokyo newspaper had seen some of her works, masterpieces as she calls it, and asked her if she could get some really good photos and a great story and if she did that she could join...at age 12. That's unheard of but they thought her works were great (wonderful as she calls it). She already had a story on robattles and why kids like them. She only needed some REALLY good pictures.

They arrived at the Hopmart to see Dr. Aki, literary, breathing the chocolate pudding in to his system, Rintaro fighting with Henry over...something 'Most likely about the robattle 10 years ago' she thought, and Ikki & Koji talking with Karin...or should I say flirting. 

"Hey Karin, Do you want some hot coco ?" 

"How about a cupcake ?" 

"Some tea ?" 

"Coffee ?" 

"Muffin ?" 

"HEY !!!" Koji and Ikki turned to face Erika...who had a death glare on her face.... 

"I ASKED FOR SOME ROBATTLE PICTURES AND YOUR HERE....STUFFING YOUR FACES...no wait....STUFFING KARIN'S FACE WHEN SHE DIDN'T ASK FOR ANYTHING YET !!!" as you could tell...Erika was getting really, REALLY...pissed. 

"I would like a chocolate milkshake please." Karin said to Henry....everyone was staring at her now... 

"Milkshake ? Are you sure ?" Henry replied... 

"Yeah Karin, I thought you were cold ?" said Erika...calming down a little...A LITTLE.... 

"I am....but Coco, Tea, and Coffee would only make me colder..." everyone did an Anime sweatdrop.... 

"One chocolate milkshake coming up..." Henry said...very unsure. 

After they all got what they want, Erika went to talk with Koji and Ikki...who...of course....were talking with Karin. 

"Okay....I want some robattle pictures...NOW !" 

"We're busy right now, Erika. Ask again later..." Ikki said. 

"I CAN'T WAIT !!! I NEED THOSE PICTURES....A.S.A.P. !!!" 

But they just ignored her. 

"FINE !!! I'LL FIND SOMEONE ELSE !!!" at that she left the store 

Erika looked around for about 2 hours for someone else who would help her. She found a few other people who were robattleing but they just weren't good enough...not like Medabee and Sumilidon. They were great...not like these newbies...

After looking around for another hour, Erika returned back to the Hopmart. To see everyone is still there...still doing the same thing as when she left.

"Hi, Erika ! Find anyone else for your pictures ?" asked Rintaro....who seemed like he had too much sugar for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

The look she gave said, 'Ask me again and your going to be sorry'

She was getting really annoyed....she wanted answers to why everyone liked Karin...but she kept finding more questions....

She was going to go crazy...unless she already was....She really didn't hate Karin that much.....She just hated that she got all the attention....Mainly from Ikki. 

Yes, she has a crush on Ikki...since the end of the WRC....but Karin always got in the way. (A/N: I'm NOT going to do anything BAD to Karin no matter how much I want to) 

And with Karin around, Ikki paid no attention to her. It broke her heart... 

She was going crazy...she stared at the scene in front of her....Koji and Ikki kissing up to her....Try to impress her with all that they could do... 

Erika's eyes started to get watery...._'What ?'_ she thought reaching up to wipe away the water..._'I don't cry'_

The scene in front of her was to much for her to take... 

"Um....I've got to get home...It's getting late and I need to finish my article for the newspaper." she said really quickly, she then turned around and ran home....Crying all the way. 

"K, bye." Koji and Ikki said together. Karin didn't know what was going on, Medabee and Sumilidon...heard her too but didn't see her leave...They were busy playing a video game, Sumilidon winning. Dr. Aki was still...uh...breathing in the pudding. Henry and Rintaro were the only ones that saw her cry. They just shrugged and thought it was stress.

***Meanwhile...with Erika***

She ran into her house...It was 7:00pm....Brass was with Neutranurse...somewhere and her mom was out shopping....or said the note that she left her...

Erika ran upstairs and cried herself to sleep.

***Back with Ikki and Medabee who were walking home***

"Hey Medabee ?"

"Hm...what is it ?"

"What happened to Erika ? I thought she wanted to take some photos"

"Ikki ? Are you that dimwitted ? She was trying to take pictures but you were to busy going gaga over Karin....so was Koji. And we can't fight without Medafighters. And she went home...Remember ?"

"No not really..."

"Then you really are stupid...You have the memory span of a goldfish."

***Back With Erika***

Erika had just woken up by her mother who was calling her down for dinner.

"Coming Mom." she yelled the best she could....

She then went to the bathroom to wash up...She had an idea of what she was going to do...but she wasn't sure if she should go through with it...(A/N: No it's not killing Karin, or kidnapping Ikki, or killing herself)

After dinner...Erika went back to her room and began working on the newspaper article....Yes she was done with it....but it just needed to be typed and edited....

About 20 minutes later Brass came in.

"Hi, Ms. Erika. Did you get your photos that you wanted ?"

"Hi, Brass. No I didn't...Ikki and Koji were to busy flirting with Karin to do any robattleing...."

"Maybe tomorrow will be better..."

"Yeah right..." Erika said under her breath....

Brass was worried about her Medafighter...She knew that she liked Ikki....but she was afraid that Erika might do something drastic.

***That night***

Around midnight...Erika got out of bed and packed a bag with clothes and other items.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this." she said to herself....

After she was done packing her bags....she went to her table and took all of her money and her news article. She was about to leave her room when she forgot something...

She went back to her table and took off her medawatch.

"I'm sorry...Brass" she whispered and started crying. "Don't forget me...and take care of my mom and everybody too." she let out a small smile...

She went down the stairs...and whispered a good-bye to her mom.

With that she left the house and started walking to the newspaper company. She slipped the article under the door and headed toward the airport.

***The next morning***

Everyone was at the 24 Hopmart talking about robattles and other Medabot stuff....everyone as in, Henry, Karin, Koji, Ikki, Rintaro, Dr. Aki, and their Medabots.

"Hey has anyone seen Erika, this morning ???" Henry ask all of a sudden...He was worried by what happened yesterday.

Just then Brass came walking in...very slowly, holding something in her hand.

"Hi, Brass." everyone said at the same time. She looked at them with a sad face....or as sad as a Medabot face could get.

"What's wrong, Brass ???" asked Medabee...who had taken a special interest in her not to long ago.

Brass showed them the thing in her hand...

"What are you doing with Erika's medawatch ?" asked Rintaro

"she's gone..." she whispered

"What did you say ?" asked Koji

"Erika's gone..." said again

"WHAT ?!?!?" they all said at once.


	2. Party and Engaged

The couples are the same as the last chapter....(Mainly Koji/Karin, some Alex/Ikki, and a little Medabee/Brass)

I own : Alex Kamiya....and it has NOTHING to do with Digimon or Kenshin.....I just thought it sounded good. And Alex is a Girl name...for this story....since it can be a name for both genders.

The beginning will be FULL OF DETAILS of theirs lives from when they were 12....so please be patient. It gives some important info. Even if it doesn't sound like it now. 

It's a boring chapter...but everything and one needs character building.... 

**Missing...But Am I Missed ?  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever  
_I don't own Medabots but I own Alex Kamiya....well...sort of..._

**'Party and Engaged'**

**10 Years After 1st Chapter**

Ikki stood next to the refreshment table at Koji's party. Not having any fun...there really was nothing to do. Just a big fancy party for everyone who worked at the Medabot Corp. Koji had a reason for throwing it....but he wouldn't say what it was. He invited the ENTIRE building. Yes, Ikki and Koji worked there. He also invited a few other friends. Like the 'Screws'. After 12 years....they were still a group....but they did better than when they were younger. Rintaro, his girlfriend and Henry with his wife. And who could forget....all of their Medabots too.

But according to Koji....the most special person there was...Karin. Karin and Koji have been going out since they were 13....but were official when they were 15, mainly because their parents wouldn't let them date until they were 15. And now their 22. 9 years isn't so bad. And they haven't even done 'it' yet.

Ikki was okay with it....he was devastated, along with everyone else, when they found out Erika had runaway and needed to be alone for awhile. While many think he's gotten over it...he really hasn't. Around this time, when she left, he got over Karin and realized he had been a real jerk to Erika.

Everyone knew she had runaway cause...1) She left her medawatch and 2) Some of her clothes and other things were missing, Like her camera, notepad, a few pencils and pens, her laptop, and a few bathroom items. (Toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, ect.)

But no one knew where she had runaway to...They tried e-mailing her....she just never replied.

Over time...many figured why she ran away. Everyone had figured that the main reason she had runaway was because of Ikki and he agreed with that. Other than him...there really wasn't any other BIG reason. There were a few small but not as big as him.

Since it has been 10 years since anyone had heard from her, or some think, most think she is dead.

No one knew why she left Brass behind...they couldn't find a reason that she would hate Brass. Brass needed a medafighter...she really didn't want to stay with Erika's mom for it hurt to much. So Karin took her in...until Erika showed back up. But now, even Brass is having doubts that she is still alive. Brass is doing much better than Ikki...but she is still hurting.

How about we go to someone else now. Koji and Ikki are still Top Medafighters. Ikki is number one and Koji is still two. Space Medafighter X had quit around when they were 18. It would be anyone's guess who number three is...Come on guess...Don't know...it's Samantha and Peppercat. Koji could of been number one but he's been busy at the Medabot Corp. after taking Dr. Aki's place as president .

Koji and Karin live in the same mansion along with their medabots...all 3. Like I said NO kids and they aren't married yet. But they do have many maids and butlers. Karin also works at the Medabot Corp. as a cleaning lady. (She likes to clean...don't you know that already ?)

Henry got married....after he was in jail for 2 years. He was in jail because he told everyone he was the Phantom Renagrade. He started working at the 24 Hopmart again after he got out. And there he found his wife. Now he's 2 years married, with a child on the way. Instead of working at the Hopmart....he's owns a chain of 24 Hopmarts. He has a little secret that he hasn't told ANYONE....only Dr. Aki and Rintaro also know.

Rintaro works for the Medabot Corp. like most of them do. He's not married yet....but has a girlfriend. Who's a lot taller than him. No, he didn't grow over these 10 years...maybe just a few inches.

Dr. Aki is retired and lives in a house....FULL of chocolate pudding. He bought himself a lifetime supply of it. Finally.

The Screws are still in business but they also have jobs of their own. Samantha and Spyke are engaged. Sloan is single but doesn't mind. Samantha is a famous ballerina...who would of thought. Spyke works at Medabot Corp. and Sloan works at a restaurant.

Ikki is co-president at the Medabot Corp. He lives in a mansion like Koji and Karin's...With Medabee. He has no girlfriend...and has NEVER had one. He liked Karin before...but they never did go out. He's mainly been depressed for the past 10 years...but Medabee has tried to cheer him up most of the time. Everyone is afraid that he might do something really drastic one day.

(A/N: FINALLY...Back to the party)

That should be everybody....I forgot to say but there was ONE reporter there. From the 'Tokyo Press'....Dr. Aki had invited her. Koji would never have invited the press but Dr. Aki asked for just one. "THE WORLD HAS THE RIGHT TO KNOW." he said. Since he had very important news and they were famous all over the world....people would find out anyway. She was taking pictures left and right...of EVERYBODY...and scribbling stuff down in her notepad.

"Hey Man. Are you okay ?" Medabee said has came up to Ikki.

"Hm...Yeah I guess."

"Don't tell me your thinking of her ?"

"I guess I won't tell you then."

-_-' (what medabee looks like)

"Never mind. But try to enjoy yourself. Okay, Ikki. There are a lot a single girls here...there must be a least ONE that you can maybe dance with or go on a date with."

"I'll try but I don't think there is anyone out there. They all like me either cause I'm famous or rich."

Just then Koji found a microphone and started talking through it...with Karin by his side.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE ! ATTENTION !"

Everything went silent. All eyes were on Koji.

"I'd like to take this moment to say thank you to all of you who came this evening. Now is the time...the reason why invited you all here."

"As you know...or I hope you do....Karin and I have been dating since we were 13 years old." he turned to Karin "We've been through thick and thin. If it was fighting with each other, having family problems, or to things with our friends. We've always been there for each other. And I've loved you since I first saw you when we were 4 to this very moment and I shall love you till the day that I die...even beyond that." he got on one knee and said "Karin will make me the happiest guy ever and marry me ?" (A/N: SO sappy)

Lots of 'ohs' and 'aws' were heard from the crowd...and a few flashing lights of cameras...One in particular. That girl from the newspaper.

Ikki looked at her and felt something in his heart. Like it just got shot with a arrow.

"Yes, Koji. I will marry you." Karin said over the microphone.

Ikki hadn't really heard her...he was still looking at the reporter.

Koji and Karin then kissed and Ikki snapped out of his little faze and looked back at Koji and Karin. Everyone started clapping.

After he figured out what happened...he looked back at the spot where the girl was...but she wasn't there anymore. He looked around but couldn't find her. He got depressed all over again.

"Ikki ? Yo, Ikki ?" He heard Medabee say

"What is it ?" he asked....still looking around for the girl.

"What are you looking for ?"

He gave up...she wasn't around anywhere...."Nothing Medabee, Nothing..."

"Whatever you say man..." Medabee then left Ikki alone and went to talk with Brass and Koji.

Ikki sighed. "What if she was already married or had a boyfriend. It wouldn't have mattered. I could never find a girl as beautiful as her...that ACTUALLY likes me for who I am."

"Hi." a voice interrupted his thoughts...it sounded familiar to him...but he wasn't sure where...

He turned around to face the voice. To his surprise and delight it was the reporter girl.

"H-hi." he stuttered. Blushing a little. 

"Why are you sad ?"

"Hm...I'm not sad." he said in a sad voice.

"Yeah right. And I'm the Queen of England. What's wrong ?" she asked

_'Wow...she cares and she most likely doesn't even know who I am'_ he thought

"Just thinking about a friend."

"Oh no, it isn't Karin is it ? You've loved her all your life and now someone else has her..." she started saying really fast...

"No, no. I don't like Karin like that...She's just a friend. I was thinking of someone else"

"Who ?" she said, clutching her camera. Resisting the urge to take a picture.

"An old friend...that's all."

She could tell that he didn't want to talk about it...

"Oh, where's my manners ? My name is Alex Kamiya." she said while holding out her hand.

"Mine's Ikki Tenryo." held out his hand.

"Freeze" Alex said holding up he camera ** *CLICK***. She lost.

It took Ikki a few minutes to finally be able to see again.

"Oops...Sorry. Next time I'll turn the flash off" she smiled at him.

He blushed just a little..."Um are you going to ask me for my autograph ?"

"No. Why should I ?"

"Cause everybody else does...Um...are you from around here ?" he said....trying to keep the conversation going.

"Sorta. I lived here when I was little...Then I moved when I was 12 to America. And here I am...Back...I've missed this place so much."

"Did you live in this city...no offence but I don't remember you ?"

"I lived on the far west of the city."

"Are you thirsty ?" he asked politely, trying to make her like him. He wasn't sure what he was doing... Part of him said, _ 'Ask the girl out when you find out she's single. The other part said...What about Erika ? You can't forget her now can you ?'_

"Sure" they walked over to the table and talked some more.

"Hey...Look Medabee..." Brass said to Medabee.

"Hm ? What ?" she pointed over to Ikki and Medabee looked at him chatting with Alex.

"Oh My GOD ! He's talking with a girl !!! I don't believe it...Repeat...I DO NOT BELIEVE WHAT I SEE !!!"

"Calm down Medabee....Let's tell Karin and Koji"

They told them and they too were shocked...

"You know...she looks familiar..." said Sumilidon

***Back with Ikki and Alex***

Ikki had found out a lot about her.

She worked for the 'Tokyo Press', she lived here when she was younger, she lived in a mansion too, and she had no boyfriend. He knew he liked her...but wasn't so sure about her.

"Um...would you like to maybe...um...go out someday ?" he asked shyly.

"Uh....Sure ! Here's my number and address. Call me or come over someday. K ?"

"Ok....sure..." he said very stunned..._'Did she just give me her number ? Someone pinch me from this dream...'_

"Hello ??? Ikki ??? Snap out of it..." she said

"Hello ???" 

"I know !!!....I hope this doesn't make him faint..."

She then kissed him...not on the cheek...on the mouth....

Yep that worked...It snapped Ikki out of his daydream.

***Over on the other side of the room***

Karin, Koji, Medabee, and Brass...saw the whole thing....

"I hope Ikki doesn't do anything stupid for him to ruin this chance." said Medabee

Everyone else just shook their heads....

***Ikki and Alex***

"What were you thinking about ?" Alex asked a very, VERY stunned Ikki.

"Um...nothing..." he saw her looking at the side of the room....

"I saw that Karin has two Medabots...why is that ?" she asked...not very enthusiastic.

"Uh...oh yeah....um....a friend of mine disappeared when I was 12. And she left her medabot here. So Karin took her in."

"Oh..." Alex saw him look sad...she figured out this was the same person from earlier.

She yawned...and looked at her watch....10:00pm

"Oh dear....It's late. I better be getting home."

"Wait up" Ikki shouted "Do you have work tomorrow ?" Tomorrow was a Saturday.

"No. Why ?"

He started blushing again...she thought it was so funny and cute.

"Cause I wanted to take you on a tour of the city. Since you just moved in last week and haven't been here for 10 years. But if you don't want to then I'll understand." he said sadly.

"I'd love to ! How we meet at the park at um...say...10:00 ?"

"Sure..." he went back into his dream world

"Bye, Ikki." she gave him a quick good-bye kiss....and walked away...

Medabee along with everyone else came up to him...

"Yo !!! Ikki what was that ?"

"That was a good-bye kiss from Alex Kamiya." he sighed happily....

Dr. Aki, Rintaro, Henry looked at each other with questioning faces....

"Congratulations Ikki !" Brass said

"So are you going out with her again ?" asked Koji

"Yep...Tomorrow at 10:00." he sighed happily again.

"Are you okay, dude ?" Rintaro asked

Alex looked back at everyone...._'If only he knew...If only they all knew...'_

~So....do you like it ? I know this chapter was boring...but you need character building in storys and show alike.~  
~Please review...Next chapter may not be better but...it will get better soon.~


	3. Beginning of the End

I will also be making another story related to this one...No not a sequel....I'm not sure what to call it though....It will tell what happened those 10 years between chapter one and two...Both with Erika and the rest of the gang...

And people...YOU are supposed to know who Alex is...The characters in the story aren't but YOU are

**Missing...But Am I Missed ?  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever  
_I don't own Medabots...Simple, no ?_

**'Beginning of the End' **

It was 10:05am...and Ikki was late. He met this 'GREAT' girl last night (or so he says), they talked about 100 different things...yet they barely talked about her, Alex. So Ikki didn't know what food she liked, what her favorite flowers were...and other things. He also had a debate with Medabee about what he should wear...which is very awkward for men. They finally decided that he was going to wear...just shorts and a short-sleeve shirt. Ikki said he should wear some thing nice...and Medabee said he should wear something comfortable...saying "You guys should have fun...And you CAN'T have fun in a tux!" Medabee was giving out advice on everything Ikki should and shouldn't do. Apparently he was worried about his medafighter. Medabee's never seen Ikki this happy in 12 years...the last time he saw him THIS happy was when he found out he was the number 3 medafighter in Japan...when he was 10 !!!

Ikki was running as fast as he could to get to the park...He didn't want her to leave. He was remembering the last thing Medabee said to him...

"Be nice...and talk about HER as much as possible !!!"

_'Geez...He sounded like my mom...Very unlike him...Maybe he blew a circuit or something...'_ he was thinking. He finally got to the park...after 5 minutes of running...Which must have been a record...since it usually took 10 minutes to get there by running.

He started walking around looking for Alex while trying to catch his breath. He almost had it back when he saw her sitting on a bench, watching some kids play. He thought she looked beautiful...with her short brown hair, nice clothes, and beautiful eyes...and lost his breath again...She turned her head straight at him and smiled. He knew he wasn't breathing at that moment but he didn't care. He casually walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Hi, Sorry I'm late...I had some problems this morning."

"Oh ? What kind of problems ?" she asked...he swore he heard that voice before but thought nothing more of it. 

"Um...getting up problems, food problems, clothes problems, medabot problems." he heard her giggle.

"That sounds like a lot more than just some. Can you give me the details ?"

"Well..." Ikki started to think, "My alarm clock's battery stopped sometime during the night. So I woke up at 9:00 instead of 8:00. I may be rich but I never go shopping so I had no food to eat this morning. I didn't know what to wear...which is very strange for me. And my medabot wouldn't shut-up and he kept begging if he could come...I told him no but he might following me anyway. But if he remembers...He has a date with Brass at 1:00pm."

Alex flinched at the last part...but Ikki didn't seem to notice.

"Brass ?" she said quietly

"Huh ? Yeah...Do you remember the female medabot at the party yesterday that was with Karen ??? The one that looked like a sailor ??? Well that's Brass...She and Medabee have been going out for quite awhile. About 2 years after her medafighter disappeared..."

They were quiet for a while...apparently nether one of them wanted to talk about it...

Trying to get a conversation up again Ikki asked "Sooo...do you have a medabot ???"

Alex was a little surprised for a moment, since she had been thinking, then answered "No...I'm always thinking if I should get one or not...I'm just not sure. There are just so many models out there." she lied...well sort of...

"Hey ! Maybe we can go to the Medabot Corp....then you could choose a medabot you wanted ?" he quickly said.

"Um thanks. But how about another time...I wanted to see the city today." she pouted a little...Ikki thought she looked cute when she did that.

"Ok sure" he smiled

He showed her around the city and they talked, and talked, and talked some more.

At 2:00pm they finally got lunch. A very late one. 

While they were waiting for their food Ikki asked Alex a question.

"So Alex...Were are you from ? You said you grew up here but you haven't told haven't told me where you have been for the past 10 years."

"I moved to America with my family. I just graduated collage a few months ago. And I wanted to come back to the place I grew up...So here I am." most of it was true but the part about her family wasn't...and she left out one thing too.

Then their lunch came and they ate it while talking some more. After Ikki paid the bill, after a fight with Alex saying she should pay half of it, they left to explore the city some more.

At about 5:00pm they stopped at the '24 Hop Mart'. Luckily it was Henry's shift.

When they walked in, Henry said 'hello' and Ikki started looking at medabot parts (even though he knew most of them already) Henry gave a look at Alex saying 'Are you sure you should be doing this ?'. Alex just winked at him saying 'I know what I'm doing'. He gave her another look that said 'Yeah whatever'.

"Hey Ikki, Why are you looking at the parts ??? You work for the Medabot Corp. Surely you know the parts already." Henry asked.

"I do but I want to know what parts get sold in stores." he replied

After talking with Henry a little while longer the two left for home.

They were right in front of Alex's house...(They didn't use a car all day)

"Thanks for showing me around today Ikki. I had a great time. I'll see you later."

"Maybe we can do something tomorrow ???" Ikki asked hopefully

"Sorry but I have work tomorrow...I have to get an early start on the week. But we could do dinner tomorrow night if you wanted to."

"You bet..." he said as he got closer and closer to her face. She also got closer.

*******SAPPY PART !!!********

When they were close enough...they kissed. Not just a 2 second kiss...A 2 minute kiss without the tongue war part. A very passionate one at that.

Little did they know...Some one was watching them...Through a camera...

"Hehehehe...So Ikki loves her ! I just found my second bait. Mark my words...I will get you Ikki Tenryou for what you did to me. I'll get you through the 2 people you care the most about..." said the mysterious man...where ever he was hiding.

~So how was it ? Longer than what I thought it was going to be....Please review and tell me if I should make it a sad or happy ending. I'll TRY to update sooner than I did before but we'll see~


	4. Revealing the Truth

**Missing...But Am I Missed ?  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever  
_Me no own Medabots...Nor Dr. Akuma. But I own the name Alex __Kamiya and Aerofires._  
_(Couldn't come up with a better name for the evil guy)_

**'Revealing the Truth'**

2 weeks after Alex's and Ikki's first kiss things were still smooth. All of Ikki's friends were very, very, very happy....for him. Of course Medabee wasn't as happy as everyone else...this romance stuff was cutting into great robattle time. Though he did get to fight every now and then. I mean the greatest Medabot in all the world needs to stay active and on top of competition. Or so HE says...

Basically the routine went like this...

**Sunday - Thursday**

6:30am - Alex and Ikki get up.  
7:00am - They meet at a little cafe for breakfast every morning.  
7:30am - Both go to work.  
11:30am - Both leave work for lunch break...and they meet some place picked that morning to eat.  
1:00pm - Go back to work.  
5:00pm - After work they meet in the park.  
5:00 - 7:00pm - Do stuff. (No not THAT stuff)  
7:00pm - Either eat out or eat at one of their houses.  
10:00pm - Both go home after a long kiss.

That's just pathetically sad......and it's only for the weekdays. Imagine what happens on the weekends. No I'm not going to tell you....except for this one particular Saturday....

Today Alex had come over to Ikki's...just a day of relaxing...not going anywhere.

It seemed to start out the same like it does every time she came over....

"MEDABEE !!! GIMMIE BACK MY NOTEBOOK !!!" yelled Alex

"Come and make me you big sissy !!!" shouted Medabee back, "AHHHH !!!" They had run into the kitchen and Alex had grabbed a big, REALLY big, kitchen knife and she started chasing Medabee with it.

"Your going to be chopped meda-steaks when I get done with you if you don't give me that back !!!"

"AHHH !!! IKKI !!! HELP ME !! ANYBODY !!! SHE'S CRAZY !!!" Medabee yelled and ran into a closet just in time so Alex didn't see him do it.

"Safe...now to the point of why I took this little pad." Medabee started thumbing through it to see what Alex had wrote. All what it was was just some scribbles of things saying: Need new story, I love Ikki, Kill Medabee, I love Ikki, Call my friends, I love Ikki, ask for a raise, I love Ikki...

"Man...this girl must really love Ikki" he said in a sarcastic voice. But there was one thing there that caught his meda-eye.

'Tell the truth to who I am'

_'Tell the truth ? What is she hiding ?'_ he thought but his thoughts were soon cut short by the opening of the door and a knife about 1 inch from his face.

"Give. Me. The. Notebook. Back. NOW !!!"

"HERE TAKE IT !!! JUST DON'T HURT MY BEAUTIFUL PARTS !!!" he handed the pad back to her.

"Why thank you." she said in a 'sweet tone' that made him sick.

"What's going on ?!?!?!" ask the bewildered Ikki who just got out from taking a shower.

"SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME, MAN !!!" answered Medabee in a scared tone.

"HE STOLE MY NOTEBOOK !!!" replied Alex....which just started another fight between the two...or a World War 5 to Ikki. They already fought a WW3 and 4...Alex won both times and she would most likely win this one too.

Ikki slowly backed away from the two who were in a death glare...and looked like they were about to spring on each other. He then turned around and ran to his room. And hid in the corner with his hands over his head...waiting....

******BOOM******

The whole house shook under the explosion...maybe the whole world did. Ikki got slowly up and walked back to the last place he saw Alex and Medabee...

The whole room was a mess...and a few things were on fire.

Medabee was in one corner of the room and Alex was in another one. Looked like this war was a tie. WW6 would most likely be next week, followed by 7, 8, 9, 10 and a lot more.

Alex slowly stood up...shaking just a little.

"I'm going to get cleaned up..." she said slowly and wobbled out one of the doors.

Then Medabee started to rise.

"Come on Medabee. Let's go to my room and you can explain what happened."

"Come on Ikki...you know what happened."

"I want the details."

They made it to Ikki's room while some maids cleaned up the mess. Saying they need a new job.

"Weapon used Medabee."

"er..."

"Medabee."

"Uh...the medaforce...."

"WHAT ?!?! THAT COULD HAVE KILLED HER !!!"

"I know but she got me so mad...I guess you could call it lucky that she tripped me and missed her by a few inches."

"I would say so...But why did you take her notebook in the first place ?"

"I wanted to see what she was writing in there..."

"And..."

"And I didn't find anything that I already didn't already know....It said 'I love Ikki' on about every line. But..." at this moment he could see Ikki shading a light pink color.

"But what ???"

"I saw something very weird in there...It said 'Tell the truth to who I am'...I don't like it Ikki. Something's wrong here."

"Your eye's were probably playing tricks on you." said Ikki in a doubtful voice.

"Whatever...you don't have to believe me if you don't want to...You've just known me longer..." his voice trailed off as he went to his room to get get cleaned up too.

_'Medabee's right...I have known him longer...but why do I feel like I've known Alex all my life ?'_

***Some secret place somewhere...***

"Now is the perfect time..."

"AEROFIRES !!! PREPARE TO MOVE OUT !!!" shouted a voice.

"The time has come Ikki Tenryou. Now you have to go through what I had to go through....Losing loved ones."

***Back at Ikki's house***

Ikki was looking at some old photographs and some new ones on one of his shelves.

Alex then walked in.

"Whata looking at ???" she asked

"Just some old photos" he replied in a sorta sad tone.

"Is there something wrong Ikki ???"

"Um...Alex. I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Are you lying to me ?" she frowned at this statement.

"What do you mean ?"

"Medabee saw something you wrote in your notebook...he said it was 'Tell the truth to who I am'. What does that mean ?"

"I...uh...er...uh..." _'Oh shit....why did Medabee have to go and read it !!!'_

_"_Answer me !" said Ikki with a little force in his voice which make Alex take a step back away from him.

Alex wasn't able to answer for at that moment they heard a crashing sound coming from Medabee's room. Ikki ran out of the room and ran to Medabee's. Alex just stood there wondering how she should answer when she felt someone or something behind her. She turned around slowly and screamed.

Ikki was in Medabee's room seeing what had happened. There was glass on the floor from the window and a few things scattered on the floor. It looked like there was a struggle of some sort...but no Medabee. Then he heard a scream coming from his room...then he remembered...."ALEX !!!"

He ran as fast as he could to his room...which by the way was really fast...(as we know from last chapter)

When he got there Alex was being held by a person floating in mid air. She was struggling but the guy was too strong for her.

"AKUMA !!!"

"That's DR. Akuma to you Ikki" replied the person in a sinister voice. He was a tall man with a nice build. He was wearing a white lab coat and a fashionable pair of sunglasses. His hair was blond and sort of spiky...yet not very. He looked to be in his mid-twenty's to his late twenty's. 

"IKKI !!!"

"Alex !!! Are you okay ?"

"Of course she's okay...Now I wouldn't want to hurt my kidnappie now would I ? STOP STRUGGLING DAMIT !!!"

"What do you want 'Dr.' Akuma ??? Let Alex go !!! And Medabee !!!"

"Now now....what fun would that be if I let them go ? I'll tell you what I want Ikki. I want REVENGE !!! Revenge from what happened 5 years ago !!!"

"WHAT ?!?!? I won fare and square...and what as Alex have got anything to do with it !!!"

"Simple....I lost my loved ones because of you....and now your going to lose one of your loved ones. Your pick Ikki. Medabee...or this 'fake'."

"Leave me alone pineapple head" shouted Alex.

"Fake ???"

"Yes, she's been lying to you the whole time."

"It's not true....is it Alex." Alex just turned her head away from Ikki...not looking him in the eye.

"See ? Heck you just asked her a few minutes ago."

"Then who are you ?!?!?! If you lied tell me what you want....Why did you lie ?" Ikki was about on the verge of tears...same as Alex.

"Hehe...that's easy. I can't believe you didn't notice sooner. Just look over at your pictures...compare the oldest to the newest."

Ikki looked to the side and looked at the pictures...The newest and oldest.

They both had the whole group in them. The oldest was taken a few weeks after the Robattle tournament....Ikki, Karen, Sloan, Henry, etc. The newest had been taken last week and everyone was also in this one...except their was the husbands and wife's of some of the people. Ikki looked back and forth between both of them....they both were in the same position, Ikki in the middle next to Medabee, with everyone on either side. Then he saw it....He looked at Alex in the new picture back to the old one...Alex was standing in the same place, with same expression as Erika was. He looked more carefully and saw that their hair, eyes, and face looked the same.

_'No way....It can't be...'_

Ikki looked back at Alex and Akuma. Akuma just smirked and Alex had a sad face, trying to avoid eye contact with Ikki.

"See it now Ikki ??? Yes, it's exactly who you think it is."

"Erika ???" said Ikki...not quite believing it.

"Yes ?" she said in a whisper.

"Sorry to break up this little 'reunion'...But I have some plans I need to finish..." said Dr. Akuma getting on a Aerofire and flying out the window.

"I shall contact you soon Ikki...dissusing my terms." he then flew off.

"IKKI !!!" shouted Erika in the distance.

Ikki stood their in shock....Alex was really Erika, Erika had been kidnapped along with Medabee, and it was Dr. Akuma of all people that did it.

Ikki slowly walked over to the phone and dialed Koji's number.

"Hi, Koji....It's Ikki.....I need you to call everyone else and tell them to meet at your house....I can't tell you now.....Just do it Koji this is really important....Alex and Medabee have just been kidnapped....Yeah...Bye." Ikki placed down the phone and looked at his pictures....

_'How could I have been so blind ???' _he thought sadly.

~You know that this story has always been make and updated on snow days....Dec. 11, 2002....snow day.....Jan. 29, 2003....snow day.....Mar. 6, 2003....snow day. Creppy...isn't ? I've had more snow days...I can't stop playing Kingdom Hearts though.~


	5. Face of Danger

**Endings:  
**Sad = 1  
Happy = 3  
Alternate = 2

Oh boy....Okay here's the thing....just to make everyone happy I'll do an alternate ending.

**Missing...But Am I Missed ?  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever  
_o_o....Don't make me do this again...._

**'Face of Danger'**

"Look...I want to know WHY I am here. RIGHT NOW !!!" shouted Samantha. Koji had done what Ikki told him to do and called everybody. Though it had been 40 minutes since Ikki called him and everyone was either worried or getting really, really, really pissed.

"Like I said before, Samantha....Ikki didn't say _**WHY**_ he wanted me to call everyone." replied Koji....a little uncertainly.

"You're hiding something from us....I know you are." came the reply from Samantha.

"Yeah, Koji....you seem to be hiding something. Please tell us." came the sweet voice of Karin

"Fine, fine. He did say ONE thing as to why he wanted everyone to come here today...."

"Well....WHAT WAS IT ?!?!?!" you could tell that Samantha was getting very low on her already low patience level.

"He said something about Alex and Medabee being kidnapped...." Before anyone could gasp there came a reply...

"He's right." Everyone turned and looked to the voice of Ikki...all by himself.

"It can't be..." replied the quite, sad voice of Brass.

"Who? How? Why? Where? When?" said Rintaro really fast but slow enough to hear and understand.

Slowly Ikki replied.

"Dr. Akuma, By breaking into my house and flying off on an Aerofire, to get revenge, and just about an hour ago."

"What are we...I mean you...going to do." said Spyke

"He told me where he was holding them hostage. That I am to come alone...but that I could bring another medabot with me. And when I am there I have to pick one of them. One gets to come back with me while the other one has to stay with him. I tried asking him what would happen to the other if I choose one but he didn't say."

"Man why did he have to come back to haunt us again. As if he wasn't a pain last time." said Koji.

"The only problem is...I don't know who to choose. That's the reason why I wanted to talk to everyone...To ask who I should pick and if anyone could come up with a plan to rescue both."

Almost immediately everyone shouted 'Medabee'...everyone but 3.

"What do you guys think, Henry, Rintaro, Dr. Aki ?" for some reason they were oddly quite.

"Who ? Us ? Um..." they all said at the same time.

"You should do what you think is right, Mr. Ikki." Brass interrupted saving the 3.

"Your right, Brass." Ikki replied softly

"Which medabot do you want to take, Ikki ?" asked Karin

"If you wouldn't mind....I'd like to take Brass."

"Huh ? Why me ?"

"Because there is one medabot and one person who want to see you again."

At this statement everyone looked confused...everyone but of course Henry, Dr. Aki, and Rintaro.

"What are you saying, Mr. Ikki ?" Ikki only smiled

"Yo Ikki. Does this mean you know who Alex really is ?" asked Rintaro. That of course confused everyone some more.

"You mean you knew the entire time and didn't care to tell anyone of us here." asked a shocked Ikki that someone else knew.

"She told us to keep it a secret. We're sorry but we just couldn't tell you." said Henry

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT ?!?!?!" shouted a more pissed than ever Samantha.

"Alex is not who you think she is. Her name is not Alex Kamiya." Ikki stated.

"Then what is it ?" asked Koji

"Erika Amizake." replied Dr. Aki

"WHAT ?!?!?!" shouted most of them

"Take a look at these photos and see for yourself." said Ikki has he handed the photos to Koji. The photos that made him believe.

"He's right."

"But I thought she was dead."

"That's what we _thought_."

They all started talking at the same time.

"But what has she been doing these past 10 years." said Spyke....they all turned their heads to look at Dr. Aki, Rintaro, and Henry.

"Uh..."

"Why are you looking at us for ???" asked Henry nervously

"You guys seemed to have had contact with her all these years and we would like to know what she's been doing over the years, why exactly she ran away, and why you never told us." stated Ikki.

"Like we said before....she didn't want us to tell you guys." said Henry.

"You already know the answer to why she ran away." said Rintaro. (A/N: Don't make me retype it...go back to chapter 1 and 2 to find out)

"When she first left she went to Iceland and stayed with Belmont until she was 18. Then she went to the United States and lived there by herself for 4 years. Then she came back here because a newspaper asked for her to work for them....you should all know the newspaper." said Dr. Aki smirking. (A/N: Go back to chapter 1 & 2 to find out which newspaper)

"Why did she go to the U.S. ?" asked Karin

"3 reasons....One- Job offering, Two- Wanted to see new sights, and Three-....Sure she liked Belmont but she didn't want to be with him forever."

"You mean he asked her to marry him ?!?!?!" everyone shouted....Ikki a little upset.

"Well in a way...yeah. They had been dating....but she just couldn't do it. She said it was because she was too young but we all know why she didn't. Even though she said no they are still pretty good friends."

"But she said she moved to America when she was 12." said Ikki

"Cover story so you wouldn't be suspicious."

"Why didn't she tell anyone else...and how come she didn't take Brass ?"

"There are some things even I don't know."

"Wow, even the great Dr. Aki admits that he doesn't know everything." retorted Samantha

"HEY !!!" was his reply

"Calm down guys...your fighting won't help Erika nor Medabee." stated Koji

"He's right...we need to come up with a plan to save them **BOTH**. And fighting each other won't help them at all." stated Ikki coolly.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy......Ikki had never, NEVER acted his age before. Always a little kid...but now...now he was acting twice his age.

"WHAT !?!?! Why is everyone looking at me like that ?!?!? Do I have something on me ???"

I take that back....he'll always act like a little kid.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**With Erika/Medabee/Dr. Akuma**

"Damn you !!!" cursed Erika struggling to get free from the rope that was holding her to a chair.

Erika was being held in a prison like place...cold, damp, dark, etc. with Dr. Akuma tieing her tighter to the chair.

"Stop squirming....It would be a lot easier on us both if you would."

"Not on your life." she hissed. At that answer she felt a sharp pain go through her face.

"Shut-up. As you can see...your my prisoner. I can do whatever I want to you. If you don't stop with your attitude you'll be in a lot more pain than just a slap to the face." he replied

Trying to keep the tears from flowing Erika asked, "Who are you and what do you want with me ?"

"Sorry for being so rude, my name is Akuma, Dr. Akuma. But you can just call me Akuma." he said smiling.

_'What a ladies man...' _thought Erika, _'First he kidnaps me, then hits me, and now he's acting like he want to go on a date with me. What a wise-ass.'_

"And I really don't want anything to do with you.....I want Ikki. He ruined my life and now I'll ruin his. Your just a prop to get him."

"What are you talking about ? What did he do to you ?"

"You mean he never told you ?" said Akuma surprisingly. She just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter though." he said smiling.

"But of course my view changes on a lot of stuff." he said putting a hand under her chin and tilting her head to look at him. "I might want something to do with you."

Now this guy was starting to REALLY get on her nerves...so she did the first thing that came to her mind...BITE !!!

She almost got him but he pulled back in time.

"Feisty aren't we ? Maybe this could work out better than I thought." he said as he headed to the door.

"I'll talk to you later...I have some business to take care of." as he shut the door.

As soon as he left, Erika started to cry. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she lied, or she was stuck in the middle of other peoples problems, or maybe --

"HEY OVER HERE !!!" shouted a familiar voice.

Startled, Erika looked to where the voice was coming from.

"Medabee...??? Is that you ? Where are you ?"

"Yeah. It's me. I'm in then room next to you. I heard everything."

"What's going on ? I don't understand."

"Neither do I. All I really know is...Dr. Akuma wants revenge and Ikki has to choose one of us."

"Revenge for what ?" everyone kept saying revenge but they didn't say what for.

"I can't tell you now. Ikki doesn't want me to say anything about what happened 5 years ago."

"Well that really helps...now doesn't." she said sarcastically. No one would say anything..._'Must be something really horrible' _she thought.

"Hey...So who are you really ? Alex or Erika ?"

"Erika."

"Why did you lie to us and why did you leave ?"

"I didn't think you guys would act the same to me as before if you knew who I really was. And DON'T get me started with WHY I left. I'm sick of telling that."

"Fine then...Why did you come back ?" he asked softly (very unlike him)

"Which reason do you want ?"

"How every many you have ?"

"Well, I got a job offering, it was lonely being alone, and I wanted to see everyone again...Brass and Ikki the most. But you already knew that." she said smiling. Then they both started laughing. For what reason ? Maybe it's best to laugh in the face of danger....that's one way to die faster.

~This chapter was A LOT less graphic than I thought it would be~

~About the 5 years ago thing....I plan on writing a prolog/epilog to the first and second chapter...I told you about this once...It's about what happened between chapter 1 and 2 and the Akuma thing will be in there. I don't know when it will come out though~


	6. Escape from Akuma

I'm so sorry for not updating since started counting on fingers um....more than one year ago!!! AH! I feel so bad. :'( Well at least there is one more chapter after this. Later I hope to write a sequel to this story. (I'm not saying anything else or I'll give it away) (Yes...it's going to end sad)

To Nico: Belmont **will** show up. But just a little bit in the last chapter.

The first 5 chapters have been edited. Though not much has changed...so there is no need to go back and reread them. Just know that the 'incident' happened 4 years ago instead of 5 years.

I would also recommend reading, _Never Say Goodbye_, before reading this chapter so you know a little bit behind Akuma's plan.

**Missing...But Am I Missed?  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever_  
Sure I own Medabots....If that's what you think. But I really don't._

**'Escape from Akuma'**

"You remember the plan, right?" said Henry

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure....I remember it." replied Ikki. They were all still at Koji's house wrapping up. But it didn't seem that Ikki was really paying attention....Good thing Brass was...or else they would be really screwed...

As Ikki and Brass headed to the door to leave, Karin called to them.

"Please be careful...We don't want to lose any one...again." she said the last part quietly.

"Don't worry about it. We'll make sure to bring Miss Erika and Metabee back safely." stated Brass. Then quickly looking over at Ikki she added, "And us too."

"Good luck guys!" shouted Rintaro as Ikki and Brass headed to Akuma's compound.

**Speaking of the Devil  
**"Well, well...Looks our visitors are headed our way. Time for final preparations." snarled a sinister voice looking at a monitor. He quickly swivels in his chair to some more monitors on the other side of the room. He grabs a microphone and says "Begin faze two of total annihilation." and pushes a button after so. "Now it's time for my plan to finally come together. I've been waiting fours years for this." he looks at the monitor which shows Ikki and Brass headed for him. "How long have you been waiting, Ikki?"

**Ikki and Brass**  
Upon coming closer to Akuma's place Ikki and Brass slowly started making conversation.

"What do you think Akuma is up to Mr. Ikki?" asked Brass

"Knowing him...I'd say he's going to try and do what he did fours years ago at the World Robattle Championship." was his reply.

Looking down at the ground Brass replied, "But I don't want that to happen again...All the medabots, all the people, all the suffering..."

"I hate thinking about it too. It was an awful time. But that's why we have to stop him before he can do anything. That time should never be repeated." said Ikki shuttering at the thought. "You'd think he would've learned his lesson by now." he said jokingly trying to relieve some of the sadness and the hopelessness of the situation.

Walking a little longer in silence Ikki looked up and stopped. Brass looked over at him as she walk a few steps more. Looking at what Ikki was looking at she understood why he stopped. It was a huge mass of land surrounded by trees as far as the eye could see with a gigantic looking house up on a hill further away.

"I'm ready Akuma...Are you?" whispered Ikki as both him and Brass entered the compound.

**Control Room**  
"They're here." said Akuma. Shouting over a walkie-talkie he said to someone on the other side, "Get the prisoners and take them to the battle room." "Yes sir!"

Walking out the room he was in, Akuma walked to a room called "Medabot Storage". Slowly walking inside he carefully inspected his medabot weapon.

**Erika and Metabee**  
Erika and Metabee were quietly talking to each other through the thin wall when they heard someone coming down the hall and unlocking their cells.

"Move it! Dr. Akuma wants to see you both. NOW!!!" shouted two guards. They walked in and grabbed them and dragged them out the door.

"Hey! I can walk on my own you know!" shouted Erika trying to break away from the guy's grasp.

"Yeah! And what does Akuma want with us anyway. I thought he just might let us rot to death in those cells!" said Metabee.

"QUIET!!! Both of you! Akuma's plans are coming together...and those plans include you two and your little friends who came to try and save you!" yelled a guard.

"Someone..." started Metabee "Came to save us?" ended Erika. _It couldn't be...Not after what I did._ Thought Erika.

The rest of the way to the battle room Erika and Metabee were silent. Content with just thinking. When all of a suddenly they were pushed into a room.

Erika who was pushed so hard that she fell over shouted to the guards who were no longer there "Hey! Watch it!" She look around at her surroundings...the room looked just like a robattle area. "Why are we here?"

"Your here because your little friends don't know when to give up." stated a voice from across the room. It was Akuma.

**Ikki and Brass**  
Ikki and Brass had made to the house though it seemed more like a laboratory. No one was there to greet them.

"Hm? I thought for sure someone would be here to greet us." said Ikki. Shouting next, "AKUMA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" No reply. "Grr..."

Meanwhile Brass had been looking around and found a hallway leading to a lit corridor. "Mr. Ikki! Over here!" she shouted to Ikki. He came over to look at what she saw. _So he's going to make this hard is he?_ he thought. "Come on Brass...I bet you anything he's down there." They slowly made their way down the hall. When they got to the doors leading to the next room Ikki and Brass pushed the doors open to reveal a smirking Akuma, a surprised Erika, and a smirking Metabee. "ALRIGHT! IKKI'S HERE TO SAVE US!" shouted the happy Metabee.

"Akuma! I don't know what you're planning but I'm here to stop you!"

"My dear, dear Ikki...What makes you think I'm planning anything?" said Akuma in calm tone.

"Cut the crap Akuma! Ever since I saw you four years ago at the start of the WRC I knew you'd be trouble! Now to make this easy on the both of us...Let Metabee and Erika."

"Ha...I have no intention of letting BOTH go. Why would I go to the hassle of kidnapping them both if I was just going give them back? One or the other...remember the terms?"

"Then you've given me no choice. BRASS!!!"

"Right!" Brass then jumped up on the area...ready for battle.

"BRASS!" shouted Erika not noticing before that she was there. Brass, not taking her stare off of Akuma, replied, "Don't worry Ms. Erika. Everything will be okay." Erika started sobbing at the sound of her name.

"Whether you like it or not Akuma, Brass and I are ready to fight for both Erika's and Metabee's freedom!" said Ikki.

"Hm...I expected it no other other way Ikki. No other way."

**With others**  
"Do you think Ikki made it to the compound in one piece?" asked Koji skeptically. Everyone was still at Koji's house awaiting the news that Ikki, Erika, Metabee, and Brass were okay.

"Who knows. It was our mistake to let him go alone. Maybe we should have told him the plan again to make sure he knew it." replied Henry

"We couldn't go with him, you know that." piped in Spyke

"We have to faith in, not only in Ikki, but in all of them." answered Karin.

"I guess so...but still I can't help but think he'll do something to screw it up. Like tripping over his own feet." came the voice of Samantha. After the comment everyone started cracking up.

**Back again  
**"ACHOO!" came the sneeze of Ikki. (It's a legend...If you sneeze it means someone's thinking about you.)

"Can we get back to the battle now?" asked Akuma, annoyed. "Hm? Oh...right." Everyone sweatdropped at his reply.

"Mega Aerofire!" shouted Akuma. (oh...real original.) Suddenly the ground started to shake beneath them. A large medabot slowly came down the corridor off to the side destroying all the things around it including the ceiling and walls. Akuma just smirked at the horrified faces of his opponents and hostages.

"Remember this medabot? Of course you do...How silly of me to think you've already forgotten." laughed Akuma

"You son of a...." shouted Metabee but was cut short by Erika. "What do you think you're doing!!! Hundreds of people were killed last time because of this...this...WEAPON!" she shouted. The return of this monster brought back many unpleasant memories of last tournament. So much death...so much destruction.

"Exactly..." calmly replied Akuma, "That's my plan this time too...only it's going to work! I won't have you people to interfere!"

"Like hell we won't! I'm not going to let you prevail Akuma! BRASS!" shouted Ikki "Right..." came the reply of Brass. She fired her lasers but they missed by a long shot.

"HAHA! You missed...Badly I might add. What makes you think you can destroy my creation with little lasers?" laughed Akuma. Ikki just laughed back. "What? What do you think is so funny?!" came the mad voice of Akuma. "What makes you think Brass was aiming for Mega Aerofire?" came a voice from behind Akuma. He turned around to see Erika and Metabee standing upright with their chains laying at their feet. "No..."

"Oh yes..." said Ikki. "METABEE!"

"BRASS!" shouted Erika

Brass and Metabee jumped in front of the gigantic medabot, ready to attack. Akuma just stood there seething for a moment before he snapped back. "Alright...If that's how you want to play it then so be it...MEGA AEROFIRE! FIRE BALLS!" Large fire balls came out the Aerofires mouth headed straight for Metabee and Brass.

"DODGE!" shouted Ikki and Erika at the same time. Both medabots barely missed the attack. "Alright...Tag team time!"

Brass and Metabee both charged the giant medabot and attacked him with full force but the only thing it did was make him step back one step...it started laughing along with Akuma. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Run around him...He's pretty big so him can't maneuver that well." Brass and Metabee ran around the medabot shooting his legs. It tried to turn and get them but found it had very little space to move. Metabee saw his chance and attacked it's right leg while it was trying to turn. It tripped and fell with a loud crash...the place started shaking again. Some dirt landed on Erika's head. She looked up and saw that the place was starting to collapse. "Uh...Ikki?" Ikki broke his gaze off the fight and looked up like Erika. "Oh...crap...METABEE! Hurry and finish this before we get buried alive in here!" Metabee took this cue and started charging up.

"Sorry Akuma. We can't stay long. I guess your plan just won't work." smiled Ikki. Brass climbed on the back of the big medabot and opened a hatch. She hopped off the medabot before Metabee attacked. Akuma looked on with horror. "Metabee..." came Ikki smirking "MEDAFORCE!" A bright light shot forth from Metabee blinding everyone. It went straight for the open hatch on the back of the Aerofire.

"NOOOO!!!!!" yelled Akuma seeing his plan crumble.

After the smoke cleared, you could see Aerofire lying there, motionless. Little sparks coming from him every now and then.

"We won Akuma. Live with it this time." said Ikki

"No...no...NO! I won't live with it. I will prevail! I will!" said Akuma collapsing to the floor.

"Dude...relax. You can't beat us...get over it!" voiced the tired Metabee

"I know you guys want to celebrate your victory but...WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! The place is falling apart!" shouted Erika. Everyone looked around and saw that the place was falling down. The was a low rumbling from the distance.

"She's right. Let's get out of here!" Brass and Metabee ran over to their medafighters. They were about to leave when a weird sound came from the fallen Aerofire.

"Oh no...This is like what happened last time. Those people didn't die because of the fight with the Aerofire...they were killed because it self destructed! Everyone run!" shouted Ikki they all started to run down the corridor but Erika stopped suddenly. She ran back quickly.

"Akuma! What are you doing? You built the thing...you should know what's going to happen." she ran over to Akuma trying to pull him up and drag him out but he just sat there motionless, stareing at nothing. Wondering what she was doing Ikki came back and pulled her away instead.

"What do you think your doing? The place is falling all around us and the medabot is about to blow up!" he yelled at her half pulling her down the corridor.

"We just can't leave Akuma there! Sure he's evil but we just can't let him die!" she yelled over the now louder rumble

"If he doesn't want to come then he doesn't have to!" Ikki shouted back. They kept running trying to get out of there as fast as they could. They finally caught up with Brass and Metabee. When they were getting closer to the exit they noticed others trying to escape as well.

They just ran out of the place when they heard a loud kaboom. The medabot had exploded with Akuma right next to it.

"Keep running!!!" shouted Ikki still pulling Erika when a sudden shock wave knocked all four of them down. "Woah!" yelled Metabee.

After the wave subsided the group stood up, brushing the debris that had landed on them off. They looked back at what was left of Akuma's compound...all they saw was a rising smoke from the explosion.

-------

YAY! Done with chapter. Hope that was good enough for you guys. And long enough also. ' I know on my profile it said the final chapter was going to be with this but I don't feel like rushing the ending. I'm not sure how long it will take to finish but hopefully not too long. I have started it though! Heck I started it when I was half way through this chapter...which took me months to finish. I think I started it back in May 2003 and wrote the first sentence and didn't come back to it till early 2004 when I wrote half of it and now just finished it June 2004. So if you see different writing styles through the chapter that's why.

Thanks for the great reviews also! See ya later!


	7. I Guess this is Goodbye

This is it. The final chapter. Wah! It's all over! criesThis story has been apart of me for over two years now. I've been writing it since my 7th grade year...I'm now half way through my 9th grade year, it's been so long...Okay...instead of reminiscing I'll just get on with it.

**Warning!  
**Does NOT end that happy! I tried not to make it too sad but it just is...Some OOC too...  
Also know that this chapter is a song-fic to the song "P5HNG ME AWY" (Pushing Me Away) by Linkin Park (Reanimation version if you can't tell)  
Stuffy about the sequel is at the end of this chapter.

Without further ado...I bring you...The final chapter of...

**Missing...But Am I Missed?  
**By: Ryoko Lover 4-ever  
_For the last time for this story...I do not own Medabots. (Nor the song!)_

**"I guess...this is goodbye."**

_It feels...so unreal...Like it happened long ago..._

"Flight 567 to Iceland now boarding..." said a voice, suddenly, over the intercom (A/N: Sound familiar?) Many people stood up and headed to the ticket counter to board the flight, Alex...or should I say Erika who was sitting in a corner far from the counter woke from her thoughts by the announcement.

"Hm?" she looked around half dazed when Brass spoke.

"Ms. Erika?" slightly shaking the girl "You'd better hurry or we'll miss the flight. Belmont is already in line." Erika looked over to the counter and sure enough there was Belmont holding the line for her.

Everything had happened so fast...Wasn't she doing just this 10 years ago? Boarding a flight to away from her problems...

_But...it's different this time...I was wrong last time...I never should have left in the first place...but...but this time is different....I wasn't hated last time..._

**Flashback  
**The whole mess with Akuma was over. He was dead and the police were investigating to be positive. The explosion had been a big uproar through out the city...many were questioning why he was aloud to stay here (He was a runaway criminal)

Ikki and "Alex" (A/N: Who will now be referred to as Erika) had been checked into the hospital for minor scratches and bruises, a broken wrist on Ikki's part.

Erika had been in her room a few hours when she finally decided to pay Ikki a visit to make sure he was okay and to thank him for saving her. She knew everyone was at the hospital for she had received visits from Brass and Henry. She slowly walked down the hall to Ikki's room trying to think of what to say. She knew he would probably be mad at her...

She knocked on his door and slowly entered. Sure enough everyone was there standing around Ikki's bed. Everything seemed to quite down when Alex entered. Everyone was staring at her and some giving her glares. Erika gave a small smile back, slightly nervous. She looked to Ikki and caught his eyes. There was nothing there but her own mistakes.

_When I look into your eyes  
There's nothing there to see  
Nothing but my own mistakes  
Staring back at me_

Slightly surprised, Erika took a step back, her smile fading. Henry saw that they wanted to talk and ushered everyone out of the room.

Finally breaking eye contact, Erika turned to the window. "How are you feeling?" she asked timidly.

"Just fine." stated Ikki almost menacingly.

"I see..." came her reply

After a short time of silence Ikki broke it with a question. "How did you expect to keep your real identity from me? And everyone else for that matter?"

_I've lied to you..._

Erika was slightly taken back but she knew this was coming.

"I'm not sure." she whispered "I guess, I thought I could."

They both sat in awkward silence. Erika sensed that Ikki wanted a better answer.

"I don't maybe...I thought you knew." she took a deep breath. "I was just playing myself all along. I pretended that we were still little kids. You knew me and I knew you. But in the end...I was wrong."

Erika was still staring out the window. She could feel that Ikki was looking directly at her.

"Why..." started Ikki. "Why did you leave in the first place? We all cared for you, and many others too. You, really, had no reason to runaway. I know...we know, that you were jealous of Karin but does that really give you the right to leave? We were teenagers, we go through fazes, that was just a faze, it didn't last forever. There are a lot harder things in life than being depressed over a guy you like. If you can't face the little things...how can you ever face the bigger things?"

Erika took a sharp intake of breath. Ikki was being really poetic but he was also right. All the time she spent away from Japan, she knew what she did was wrong. Running away wasn't the answer. But it was too late to take it back. She had felt that if she didn't get away for a while that she might have done something even more drastic.

She slowly smiled a half-hearted smile. She took a step away from the window and turned to face Ikki who was still staring at her. Though this time, it was more of a pleading answer look not the hateful look she had gotten earlier. Her smile slightly turned into a smirk. She might as well tell him...because after this she would probably never see him again, no matter how much she hated to be away.

_For the sake of being with you...Ikki..._

_This is the last smile  
That I'll fake for the sake of being with you..._

"All the time I was in either Iceland or America, basically anywhere but here, home, I thought the same things." she said slowly. "_Why did I leave? That's not a good enough reason. _I said to myself everyday. I came up with the answer that I was mistaken. There wasn't a good enough reason...I didn't have the right to leave and make my friends and family sad and confused. But I can't take that back...I can't just go back in time and stop myself from doing it. It's too late for that.

"There were times when I was sad that I had left and even a few times when I was happy. I had grown stronger and maybe even more independent because of it. But...I guess in the end...the sadness was stronger. That's why I came back here. Maybe...I was trying to pretend that nothing had happened. That I had never left, that I had always been here. Not only was I lying to you...but also to myself. I realize now that that can't happen. But I really can't give you an answer, other than that one, as to why I left. Maybe...I'm just weak."

Ikki just sat there, also a little surprised at how poetic she was being.

"But..." he started when she cut him off.

"You're right...it didn't last forever. _This_ didn't last forever." she said again slowly, referring to the past couple of months. She lowered her head and stared at the ground. "_Everything has to end._ I found that out the hard way. I believe you did also."

_Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down  
Everything has to end, you'll soon find, we're outta time, left to watch it all unwind  
(For sake of being with you)  
Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down_

Erika's words played in Ikki's mind. _I can't take that back...I was trying to pretend that nothing had happened...I'm just weak...This didn't last forever..._He slowly realized that her words reflected him as well. In the years she was gone...he had gone back and forth on the blame. On himself and her. That's what he was doing right now. Blaming her for leaving and for coming back without telling anyone. But he remembered years ago...thinking the same things as her.

He couldn't take back flirting with Karin. _I can't take that back..._  
He had tried to pretend that she had never been there in the first place. _I was trying to pretend that nothing had happened..._  
He felt he was weak for doing just that and not being able to stop her. _I'm just weak..._  
No matter how much he wished...It didn't last forever. _This didn't last forever..._

He stared at her sadly. Almost pityingly...He noticed that she had begun to cry.

"I never knew..."

_The sacrifice is never knowing_

Erika looked up, still crying. She looked him over. He seemed sincere enough. But just because she hadn't been with him the past ten years didn't mean she didn't know what he was like. He never really understood anything at first. This time was probably no different.

"No...No Ikki. I really don't think you understand. You may have never known but I still don't think you've completely grasped it. You don't see it all...all you see is how it pertains to you...and only you."

She knew her time with him was growing to a close. She wiped her eyes, clearing them of tears. She was depressed...yet slightly relieved. She wanted to get away from him...she really didn't want to stay any longer but a part of her still didn't want to leave. She felt exactly like the time she was leaving all those years ago. Last time turned out to be a mistake. She didn't want to make the same mistake again.

_Why I stayed with you  
Just push away  
No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me_

"I can't go on any longer Ikki. It's your decision...Do you want me to stay or not? I really have nothing left here in Japan. I thought I did...I guess that's another thing I was wrong about." She took a deep breath trying to not cry again.

Ikki had absorbed everything she had said before. He didn't understand? Like hell he didn't understand!

"Erika..." he said slowly, getting mad. "You say that I don't understand. If anything...I believe it's _you_ that doesn't understand!" He had tried being nice but he suddenly remembered all the way back to where she had first entered the room. He was mad at her, angry at her...and he still was. He felt like he could never forgive her...though not entirely sure why. He returned his glare back at her.

"I really don't care what you do anymore. I'm not sure why I even bothered in the first place. You were right about one thing though...There is nothing left for you here in Japan. Go somewhere else for all I care...I won't chase after you." he said trying not to shout. Even though he was saying this...He really didn't believe it. He really did care. He couldn't help but push her away.

Erika was slightly taken aback by Ikki's words. She knew this would probably happen but he just couldn't see the truth.

"Fine. I'll leave. If you don't care...then I don't care either. I've spent enough of my life trying to chase after you." She didn't mean it either.

_I've tried  
Like you  
To do everything you wanted to  
This is the last time  
I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you..._

Erika slowly made her way to the door...still holding back on the tears. She began to open the door when she stopped and faced Ikki with tears in her eyes...one last time.

"All of this time you were right. It was all my fault. I left, I caused you all pain. I didn't have the right to leave. I don't have a reason. I couldn't face my problems. I was mistaken. I was too late. I was pretending nothing had happened. It can't happen like that. I'm weak. It didn't last forever...I learned the hard way. I don't understand. I was hiding in a lie all this time. It's my fault. I'm sorry. You're right about everything...I don't want to stay."

"I guess...this is goodbye."

With that she spun around, opened the door, and walked out. Ikki was slightly dazed. What had he done? She was gone. He stared at the door almost hoping she would come back. They were out of time...everything between them had ended.

_Everything falls apart, even the people who never frown eventually break down  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie...  
Everything has to end, you'll soon find, we're outta time, left to watch it all unwind_

When Erika got out of the room and into the hallway she noticed that everyone was still there. Again, most of them were glaring at her. She took a deep breath and started walking down the corridor with her head down. She didn't want to make eye contact. She passed Samantha, Spyke, Sloan, Karin, Koji, Dr. Aki, Rintaro, Henry, and all their medabots.

When she passed a little ways from the last person, she stopped. They weren't in the room when she was explaining everything...They didn't know either.

_The sacrifice is never knowing_

This might be the last time she saw them too.

Erika lifted up her head and look straight ahead, not bothering to turn around. She tried being brave.

"Ikki can tell you what happened. I don't feel like explaining it again but...I'll tell you something he doesn't know." she paused. She could still feel them staring at her. "I'm sorry for all the mess I've caused. I played you and myself but I won't be here to cause anymore trouble or pain. I've decided to go back to Iceland and accept Belmont's proposal to get married."

She paused again and heard a slight gasp from behind her.

"I know you guys probably hate me a lot right now but..." Erika choked, trying to hold her tears in. "I would really appreciate it if you guys came to the wedding." She slightly smiled. "We were once friends, I would hope we still could be."

"You're wrong, Erika." came a reply from Karin, she smiled. "We always have been."

Erika was slightly stunned. What Ikki had said to her just moments before replayed in her head. _It's you that doesn't understand!_

_Why I stayed with you  
Just push away  
No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me_

Erika was feeling over emotional at the moment. She had tried being strong all this time but her façade was slowly disappearing. She had to get away.

"W-well...a-anyways" she stumbled "I've got to go catch a flight to Iceland. I hope to see you at the wedding." With that she ran away crying, still never facing them.

**End Flashback**

Erika had run outside and ran to the park. She had already been checked out of the hospital and couldn't stand to be there a moment longer. She was crying on a bench when Brass had caught up with her. They sat there for a few minutes and then headed back to Erika's house. Erika called Belmont and told him that she was coming back to Iceland. To her surprise he was already in Japan to see how she was doing.

Erika had been sitting in her room thinking over what had just happened while waiting for Belmont to come.

_I had to tell them...I could feel they didn't want me to leave but I have nothing left here._ She was glad she didn't make eye contact with them. It might have been harder if she had. _Telling you all...was my only chance._

_Reverse physiology's failing miserably  
It's so hard to be, left all alone  
Telling you is the only chance for me  
There's nothing left but, to turn and face you_

(Back at the airport) Erika slowly looked at Brass again. Brass had insisted that she would go with Erika to Iceland. And they were about to board. Brass noted that Erika's eyes held a blank stare, then slowly a little hope was put in them. Erika gave a small to Brass. Brass thought this was a bad idea to leave, but thought it might be better for Erika. She said she would go up the counter with Belmont. Erika nodded an okay.

Erika looked back to the counter and slowly stood up, still smiling. When she stood up, a file that was on her lap fell off, spewing all the papers inside.

Erika looked at the photos that had fallen out. Staring at them for a few moments before slowly bending down to pick them up.

They were photos from the time she spent in Japan. All the way back to Koji's party. She had gone around taking pictures of everyone and everything, being pretty blunt about it. Erika's smile grew. She had been so happy to be back, she slightly giggled at the photos. She had been right in people's faces when they least expected it. They probably thought she was taking random photos but she was really only taking photos of her old friends.

She slowly scooped them up one by one, taking the time to reminiscent about the past few months when she got to Ikki's party photo. She had been talking to him when she pulled the camera up and click. He had a dazed/surprised look because of the flash.

Erika's smile slowly turned into a frown. She remembered the look he had given her back at the hospital. It had been full of hate. He probably didn't hate her but it sure seemed that way.

_When I look into your eyes, there's nothing there to see  
Nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me_

Erika stood back up again and put the pictures away. She looked back to the counter to see Brass and Belmont near the front. She picked up her things and made her way to them. When she got over there, she handed the person at the ticket counter her ticket and boarded the plane with Brass and Belmont behind her. When they got settled on the plane Belmont asked how she was doing. Erika gave him a reassuring smile and said she was doing fine.

She was doing fine. She felt relieved that they were leaving Japan. Sure she was slightly depressed but she felt she would be home when they got back to Iceland. She hadn't been there in a few years after all.

But before the plane took off, she again asking the question if this was the right thing to do. Should she leave a second time? She was feeling the same way she did back at the hospital. She didn't want to make the same mistake again. But was she?

_Asking why..._

_I can't be..._ she thought. _I feel happy that I'm going back to Iceland, that I'm going to get married. But...Why do I still feel like I'm doing something wrong?_

Maybe everyone was right, maybe it was her who didn't understand. Maybe she was the one who never knew.

_No...I won't give in to depressing thoughts again. Maybe that's true but I'm not turning back now._ she thought, determined not to get depressed over this anymore. It was in the past, the past can't be changed. But she would still be really happy if they came to her wedding, and if they still held grudges over this whole mess, then that was their problem.

_The sacrifice of hiding in a lie...  
The sacrifice is never knowing_

The plane finally landed. Erika was ecstatic to be back in Iceland. She felt like this was her home. She took a deep breath and gave a smile to Belmont and Brass. She couldn't wait to get back to his house, or soon the be, their house. She had been really happy that he still wanted to be together.

Belmont and Brass watched her walk away happily. The gave each other an unsure look. They weren't entirely sure that this had been a good idea. Erika was just hiding her true feelings but if she didn't want to admit it, then they wouldn't pressure her into saying them.

They vaguely wondered how the others back in Japan were doing and how they were coping when they started after Erika.

_Why I stayed with you  
Just push away  
No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me_

Erika sat down at her desk at her workplace. It had been about a week since she had arrived in Iceland. She applied for a job at the local newspaper and was insistently hired. She had been doing news pieces for the past week but finally found time to sit down and work on her feature story.

It was going to be about her adventures these past ten years. She vowed after this that she would never bring it up again. She began with her running away to living in Iceland. To moving to America and reporting on the World Robattle Championship that changed the world. To going back to Japan and reuniting with her friends...even though they never knew who she really was. From the final battle with Akuma to now in the present time. All in all the story was over 7 pages long. _Maybe I should turn this into a book_...she thought.

In the last few paragraphs she gave her own opinion of what happened. She said that the one question that plagued her all this time, all ten years was this...

_Why I stayed with you  
Just push away  
No matter what you see  
You're still so blind to me_

"I was missing...but was I missed?"

End  
----------  
That's all she wrote folks! I hope you've enjoyed _Missing...But Am I Missed?_. (Now you know the reference to the last sentence) (The 7 page thing also refers to how many chapters there are in this story...hehe. It's not funny is it?) It's been great! I'll really miss this story but I'm super glad it's over. (It's been WAY too long...Over **two** years!) I really hope this chapter wasn't too depressing for you. (Or too long/short) I'll try to make the sequel funnier!

Speaking of the sequel...Since you're all desperate to know (yeah right) The sequel should come out this summer...hopefully around Aug. I know that seems a long time from now but that's the only time I'll have time to write. I'm doing it this way so my style doesn't change throughout the story again...and so it doesn't take a super long time to finish.

I'm not too sure on the title yet for the sequel but here's a slight summary and preview! Yay! (Currently titled "Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever"...Yes, it refers to this chapter. I'm trying really hard to connect things...can't you tell?)

Summary  
It's been a few months since Erika left Japan again. The wedding between her and Belmont is drawing ever closer. Will Ikki, or even Erika, realize their mistakes and forgive each other before it's too late?

Preview (exert)  
The church was suddenly silent after the sudden noise. All heads turned towards the back of the church where the noise came from.

It was Ikki. He was covered in dirt and was panting, trying to catch his breath from all the running he had done.

After the initial shock of the church, everyone started whispering. Erika stared at him from the alter, also surprised.

"Yo, Ikki!" shouted Rintaro from a few rows up. Relieved to see him. "Where've ya been?"

Ikki stood up and slowly walked up the isle.

"Where have I been? I'll tell you where I've been!" he shouted sarcastically. "I hitchhiked my way through 5 countries to get here!" He glared at Metabee who had stolen his wallet when he left. "Falling, tripping, drowning...almost being mauled by crazy fan girls! I was almost run over by a plane, a car, a boat, and even a cow!" he took a deep breath trying to suppress his rage. He looked up at Erika, who was still looking at him, and gave her a smile. "But it was all worth it to get here on time. It was all for you, Erika."  
-------------------

Bwuhaha! I'm not telling what happens! You'll just have to read it when it comes out!

Until then...

Bye-bye!

_"Missing...But Am I Missed?"  
December 10, 2002 - January 24, 2005  
We will miss you! TT_


End file.
